


Sin

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: AU, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Killing Spree, Mental Breakdown, Trash Fic, Trey deserved better, Vulgar Language, also there is a smol chocobo, and a flan, and language, i guess, the Loli Alliance is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is the same except nothing is the same at all. Characters are basically completely opposite and this whole thing is sin, hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

It was an early cycle, yes, but to think that _this_ would have happened…

Arecia blew out a puff of smoke as she watched her children. “I done fucked up.” She considered resetting the world right then and there, as she had many times during this cycle, but she ultimately decided not to. Who knew? This problematic bunch might actually succeed at opening Etro’s Gate. Probably not, though.

* * *

“Children! Children!” Kurasame said, trying to get the class’s attention. It was futile, though, seeing as he was a soft-spoken individual and Deuce was screaming at Eight. “Do you wanna fight?” Eight hollered. Deuce marched toward him, popping her knuckles. “Only about time you asked you little-” “That’s enough!” Nine had thrown himself between them before the altercation could escalate. “You’re both just as childish as ever. Sit down so we can learn something!” After nearly ten full seconds of glaring at each other, Deuce and Eight returned to their seats.

“Okay,” Kurasame said. “Is everyone settled? Alright, let’s start with something simple. Um…” He flipped through a textbook as the baby chocobo sitting in his hair chirped. “Someone shut that thing up,” Ace groaned. “Aw,” Sice contested. “But it’s sooo cute. Kweh, kwe-” “Shut up!” Sice pouted and slouched. “Ciiiinque, Ace is being a meanie.” Without looking back at Sice, Cinque simply uttered, “No shits given.” Sice’s lip began to quiver as she blinked back a couple of tears.

The chocobo chickling flapped its little wings and flew over onto Sice’s head. “Aww, thanks. At least you care.” “Oh no!” Kurasame said suddenly. “I completely forgot! I was supposed to brief you on today’s mission! What an idiot I am!” “Don’t say that about yourself,” Nine said. “Anyway, what’s our mission?”

Before Kurasame could answer, Aria shouted, “I’ve got it!” She stood in front of the class and quickly explained the mission: “Class Zero is to take back Togoreth from the Empire. That is all!” Queen stood up enthusiastically. “Simple and sweet. Let’s thrash ‘em!” She sped off, and the rest of the class soon followed. “Wait!” Kurasame called after them. “I didn’t get to give you these homemade…” They were gone. The chickling flew into Kurasame’s hair with a small chirp, bringing a small smile to his face. “Yeah, they’ll be fine. I hope.”

_“And we’ll rough ‘em up, bust ‘em up, burn ‘em with the flames of the Vermilion Bird!”_ As soon as Sice and King had finished the first verse of whatever song that was, Cinque had had it. “Fucking _hell,_ can you two just shut the fuck up for two fucking minutes? Vermilion Bird motherfucking _Crystal,_ I’m gonna throw up listening to this shit.” “Cinque, language please,” Trey said quietly, only to promptly be answered with, “Shut the fuck up, Trey.”

“Oh man, you guys,” Seven said. “All these negative vibes are really getting to me. Making me just kinda…” She whimpered a little, and Cinque gave an exasperated sigh. She wanted to tell Seven to shut up too, but she knew better. “Guys, shh,” Jack said, stopping. They weren’t far outside the city limits, and there were no doubt soldiers on guard. “Should we try to sneak by or just take ‘em?”

Before the class could come to a consensus, Queen lunged at an off-guard soldier with her blade, his pained scream immediately attracting others. “I guess that’s that,” Jack sighed as the rest of his classmates sprang into action. Soon, the twelve cadets were storming the stronghold.

“Suck on this!” Eight said, destroying any opponent that came for him with a smirk on his face. Deuce was on a similar killing spree. They could have nasty arguments, but they tended to be on the same wavelength when on the battlefield. Seven was mostly avoiding attacks, until she took a hit to the shoulder. She looked at the soldier who had hit her and was aiming again. “That hurt,” she whispered, a shocked, almost fearful expression on her face. As if a switch had been flipped, her mouth cracked into a smile and her pupils dilated. “That hurt you _piece of shit. **Time to die.**_ ”

Trey, Sice, and King sat down in a corner and watched the massacre intensify. They all held hands, as if to tell each other, “Don’t worry. I’m terrified and on the verge of tears too.” As Seven, Eight, and Deuce tore through Togoreth, slaughtering soldiers and destroying MAs, Nine sought out particular Militesi officers with Jack and Cater, and Ace and Cinque were lying down, bored. “Where do you think Queen’s at?” Cinque asked. “Not that I really care.” “Dunno,” Ace responded. He turned on his COMM. “Mog, where’s Queen?” The typical response came: “Hell if I know, kupo.”

Trey, Sice, and King hadn’t left their corner, earning them the title, “Pussy-Ass Bitch Trio,” courtesy of Cinque. The boys were a little upset by it, but Sice couldn’t find it in her heart to hold it against Cinque. Soon enough, an order to retreat came through the COMM, and Class Zero returned to Akademeia, having accomplished…pretty much nothing, since Togoreth ended up obliterated.

* * *

“Thanks, Ryid.” Seven took a sip of her freshly poured coffee. The maid café was truly her favorite place in Akademeia. Ryid gave a nod, heading to another table. The dude obviously hated his job, but Seven didn’t see what was so bad about it. It paid well. Then again, Ryid was always angry. Whatever. It wasn’t her business. “Hey Seven!” Seven nearly spilled her coffee. “Shit! King! Don’t _do_ that!” “Sorry.” King scratched his cheek. “But I wanted to refer you to somebody.” Seven’s brows furrowed. “Refer me?” “Yeah,” King said with a bit of enthusiasm. “I met this girl named Mutsuki who’s super cool. I think she can help you with your anger pro-”

“I do not have an anger problem!” Seven said with a raised voice. “I…” She lowered her voice. “I’ll admit I get a little carried away sometimes, but I don’t have a problem.”

“You’re right,” Deuce interjected, pulling up a chair. “You’ve got more than one.” Seven gave her a disgusted look. “Look, Seven, I hate to be the one to break it to you – actually, no I don’t – but not only do you have an anger problem; you’re sadistic, more bloodthirsty than I could ever hope to be on the battlefield, and generally a hysterical mess.”

Seven found herself short of breath, and began shaking her head. “No, n-no, you are wrong. I don’t know where you got this ‘hysterical mess’ thing from, but. No, no, hold on. No. You-You’re messing with me. I know none of you really like me, but now I _know._ You’re all out to get me, aren’t you?!” She stood up, her knees wobbling and her forehead sweating. “You’re all just mad because I can embrace basking in the blood of my enemies! You’re jealous of how proud Mother is of me!”

“So she’s finally lost it,” Deuce said, sounding rather disinterested. She stood up and left, with King clinging to her arm. Seven shouted across the café. “Oh, so now you’re afraid, is that it? Good, since you all hate me anyway! You’ll make a fine addition to my collection! Peace out, scrubs!” What “collection” she was referring to, Deuce didn’t want to know, so she continued toward the Crystarium (with King still clinging for dear life), hoping to forget what had just occurred.

* * *

“Queen. Book.” Queen ripped her eyes from a group of girls walking by and looked back at her textbook. “Right. Uh…what’s that word right there?” “Epidermis?” “No, after that.” “…Fire. Queen, that word is fire.” “Oh, cool. Thanks, Cateness the Greatness.” Cater moaned in distress. Why had she agreed to this study session with Queen, of all people?

* * *

“Raaaah.” Ace waved his arms above his head, attempting to imitate the Aqua Flan in front of him. The monster seemed to find it amusing, wrapped gooey arms around his legs. “Okay, okay. Not too rough there, little guy.” “Ace.” The voice was a near whisper, but Ace recognized it. He turned around. “What do you want, Trey?”

Trey stepped forward a little. “Well, I was wondering if you could help me with class. You see, I’m failing.” “Too bad, so sad, ask the commander,” Ace said, petting the head of the Flan attached to him. Trey whimpered. “He’s so bad at his job, though…” Ace ignored him. “I guess I can ask Cater. Or Jack. I’m sure Cinque would turn me away.” He mumbled to himself with his back hunched over as he walked toward the portal. Ace continued playing with the Flan, not sparing Trey a second thought.

* * *

“Are you a little bitch or are you a Lolita?! Work HARDER!” Ryid was a tough coach, but a good one. He thought aloud as Mutsuki, Aria, Naghi, and other volunteers struck different poses. “How am I supposed to rebuild the Loli Alliance with this…”

* * *

“That’s it,” Arecia sighed. “I can’t take this anymore.” And so, the world returned to its spiral. Despite wanting to see this through to the end, the archsorceress simply couldn’t watch any longer. “Let’s try this again…”


End file.
